minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Brine 3 - The Final Chapter
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! # This legend is a work of fiction # This was only made for the viewer/reader's entertainment # This has no rating, therefore it's for everyone. The Experience The Final Fight It was another several months after the attack, and everything was clear. I was still worried that Golden Brine could possibly make a 2nd return. And to my misfortune, it was true. That day, I logged onto Minecraft and joined my world. I had found tons of diamonds and I'm prepared to beat the Ender-dragon. And I came prepared, ranging from enchanted diamond tools and armor, stacks of cooked food, bows and arrows, and excitement. The excitement bounced in my stomach more and more and I continued building the portal. And, the portal finally lit up. But right off the bat, something different and odd was about this portal. Instead of displaying a purple-like mist portal, it had a dark yellow-like mist portal. I had a very high suspicion about the color, but that didn't stop me from hopping into it. Without any trouble, I spawned in the end, on an end-stone platform. The entire sky was the most noticeable difference, as the sky was also yellow instead of purple. It was clear something was tampering with my world again, and there can be only one entity that could, and that entity is Golden Brine. I thought I got rid of him for good that time. And as soon as I thought of that, an ever bigger worry came to mind; I'll never be able to get rid of him. I built a platform to the main island, and there was no Enderdragon there. Instead, I saw Golden Brine looking down toward me, on one of the massive pillars. However, something was different about him this time. He had red eyes instead of his usual white. Those red eyes made him look twice as menacing as he usually is. The eyes didn't stop me from wanting to kill him, however. I looked him dead center into the eye, as he jumped off the pillar and began to charge toward me. Suddenly, I remembered that time I tried to slash Golden Brine with a sword, that it didn't work. Thankfully, I forgot to put my diamond pickax in my chest back at home, so I would be able to win him over. Golden Brine had a golden sword in his hand, and he was about to hit me with it. But before he could, I knocked him straight back with my pick. After I hit him with the pick 3 more times, I tried to slash him with my sword, in which i I wasn't expecting much from it. But, to my surprise, the sword actually hurt him. So, I continued to slash Golden Brine with my sword. I was at it for what felt like hours before my sword finally broke. and that was when I finally realized what I've done to him. A chunk of his head was caved in, and he was beginning to walk slower. Suddenly, he turned back and began to race for safety, behind a massive golden wall that suddenly built up from nowhere. Of course, I wasn't going to let him run away, so I began to fire out poison and slowness arrows, which most of them had successfully hit and slowed down Golden Brine. However, when I tried to run up to him, he turned right back around and spawned a mad herd of endermen. Right away, I got to slashing them, but the numbers were huge enough to keep me occupied for a while. Before I could get killed by the endermen, I spotted an enderpearl and picked it up, and threw it toward the wall. I teleported there safely, barely alive but still very aggressive. Then I walked to the other side of the wall and began to hit Golden Brine with my sword. He had even more anger now, as he began to throw debuff effects at me, began to drop anvils, and began to spawn more monsters. Now, I could safely confirm he was getting the upper hand, and he was getting it fast. As I killed more and more endermen, I got more and more enderpearls. Golden Brine ran even further away, as I noticed a yellow crystal on one of the pillars was being used by him. It then came to me that the crystal was the source of his power, and that if I destroyed it, Golden Brine couldn't power up any further, and maybe it'll kill off his powers, making him even weaker. But, I had to do it quick, since Golden Brine began to fly up into the air like he was in creative mode. I took a lucky shot and threw one of the pearls onto the pillar, and I thankfully landed there. This was it, the moment of truth to see what will happen. I swung my pick into the crystal, and it exploded, sending me back onto the ground, injured badly. Golden Brine fell back onto the ground too, possibly losing his strength. He stood in awe, looking at me. Then, I ate a steak, healing myself, and running toward him with the pickaxe in hand. I whacked him with the pick , as a very bright golden beam began to fly out of him. Was he dying? It was sure to be that way as the beam got bigger and brighter. Nervous, I stood away from the beam and watched it grow. Suddenly, the beam flashed off, as a big explosion had occurred. The crater was huge and obvious. Interested, I walked over to it to see a massive hole into the void. As I did, I noticed the yellow was converted back to purple, all the mobs died, and the portal back was opened. Then I turned to see the portal was back in order. So, I jumped into the portal, expecting a happy ending to approach. Instead, the game crashed and shut down on me. I was sent back into my desktop, as I saw Minecraft randomly pop off it. Then, I rushed into my recycling bin to try to recover the game. Unfortunately, it was not there at all. The game I've been wanting for years had been ripped away from me, and I could never play it again. What felt like a victory was a true loss. I killed Golden Brine, but the game must've died with him. Now what am I going to play? Thankfully, a few days later, my question was answered. Roblox, a game I had found seemed fun enough to play, and boy was it promising. Today Today, I still play Roblox and I am having a ton of fun doing so! I will never forget my experiences with Golden Brine, although he's not much of a worry anymore. THE END Category:Creepypasta Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Golden Brine